Conventionally, a pneumatic tire has been known where a tire air chamber is divided plurally in a tire width direction by partition wall parts formed on a tire inner side (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
For example, in the pneumatic tire described in Patent Document 1, a pair of partition wall parts that tripartition in the tire width direction a tire air chamber formed between the pneumatic tire and a rim when the pneumatic tire is attached to the rim is disposed.
To briefly describe the configuration of the pneumatic tire described in Patent Document 1, in this pneumatic tire, a first carcass ply that toroidally bridges outside bead cores is disposed, and a second carcass ply that toroidally bridges inside bead cores is disposed on the inside of the first carcass ply.
Additionally, the partition wall parts extend inward in the tire radial direction along the second carcass ply from a tire inside surface in the vicinity of tire shoulder parts and are configured such that their tire radial direction inside ends contact the rim. Further, the inner diameter of outside bead parts and the inner diameter of inside bead parts are configured to be the same.
Further, according to the pneumatic tire described in Patent Document 1, it becomes possible to set the air pressures of each of the tripartitioned tire air chambers to all different arbitrary pressures because the tire air chamber can be tripartitioned in the tire width direction by the partition wall parts into mutually independent tire air chambers.
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2003-39914 (FIG. 3)